


A Nice Pair

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: Ringo doesn't appericate George's body, enough.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 6





	A Nice Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1990.

George wrapped a towel around him, drying himself after taking a shower, "you know what, Georgie ?" What's that, Rings?" Ringo, smirked, "there should be a life size nude cutout of you in every city" Ringo, said. "Well I don't know, if I'll been entirely comfortable of everyone seeing me naked... I guess, I could accept it, if there is something covering my privates" "No, Georgie, that totally defeats the purpose... when I say nude, I mean full on, nude" Ringo, smirked and George blushed. "Your such a dirty, naughty boy far from cute and innocent" George let his towel drop, "besides I don't think, you would like everyone to see me like this... would you?" "Fuck no, only I'm meant to see you naked" George winked at him and when back into the bathroom. Ringo open the draw of the nightstand, pulling out a magazine, a rather dirty magazine filled with nude photographs, he knows he shouldn't be looking at this. Flipping though the pages, the magazine pleased Ringo's kink of big boobs, page after page, of topless photographs. The models in the photographs all had that typical "whore" look and this magazine was more for a single guy then a guy who is happily in a relationship. And Ringo was happy in his relationship with George, none of the women in these photographs turned him on... only George could do that. But they had something that George didn't... big tits, Ringo's rather shameful kink, George had tits, very tiny ones that were cute and all... but Ringo wanted more. "Ringo, what is that? Your looking at" Ringo put the magazine to the side, as if that would help, "nothing" Ringo was inwardly panicking, George couldn't see this. "Don't be silly, you got something in your hands" George didn't like, how suspicious Ringo was being, so he jumped on the bed and had a bit of a struggle getting the magazine out of Ringo's hand. "Stop it, Ringo" now holding the magazine in his hands, "why so sneaky?" George, asked and Ringo felt like he had become frozen, George had caught him and he knew George wasn't going to be happy. "WHAT?" George allowed himself to look at that page, before looking at Ringo, again, "a porno... are you serious" "Georgie" "why would you hide this from me? No, why do you even have this to begin with? You don't need this, when you have me" George, said. "Let me explain, Georgie... I'm uh" George opened the magazine again, "all these women have big tits" "Yes, George, it's the main kink of the magazine" "you still haven't explain, why you have this?" Ringo cleared his throat, "Georgie, I love you, so very much... your so very beauitful" "I'm beauitful yet you look at these whores" George, said. "But it's true, Georgie... you are beautiful... those women don't do anything for me... they don't turn me on... only you do" "if you feel that passionate about me, then why do you have this rubbish in our house?" "You and I, our sex life is great" George couldn't take much of this any longer, Ringo was dragging this conversation out, not even close to the point. George could feel Ringo was hiding something that would cause him, immense pain but George would prefer to off been told now. "George, what I'm going to say is going to sound very horrible and I'm truly sorry... but the reason, I got that magazine is because there is a part of you that isn't pleasing me" then it hit, George the main kink of the magazine, "Ringo" George's mouth opened wide with shock, "seriously my tits don't please you? I don't please you" George's tears, rolling down his cheeks, "so, you had to go and get this... because I'm not good enough" "No, George you are good enough" "YOU BASTARD" George threw the magazine at Ringo and slammed the door, Ringo would followed him but he couldn't get George to stay as George got into his car and left for the entire day.

Arriving home, later that evening for dinner, it had to be the most awkward dinner that they had ever had. Neither one said a word to each other and George avoided eye contact with Ringo, choosing to look at anything else but the man who had broke his heart. "George, I'm truly sorry... your right I have been a bastard, you deserve better than that" George didn't say anything in response and still wasn't looking at Ringo, "if it helps, I got rid of the magazine" George finally looked at him and Ringo was very relieved by that. "You might not believe me, but if you want, you can go though my nightstand" "so, you got rid of the magazine, big deal, you only did that, because you got caught" George, folded his arms to express his aggression. "Your right, and if I didn't get caught, I would still be looking at it" "oh, gosh... can you be any more horrible?" George's eyes were wet with tears, Ringo hated how he was the cause of that, "I'm not going to lie to you, George and I'm glad you did catch me in the act. It's a wake up call for me to solve our my issues and prove I'm worthy of you" they locked eyes. "Maybe, tonight I can show you" "uh no, Ringo, there won't be any sex at least for a week or who knows maybe forever if we break up" George, said, "no don't say that... no we are not breaking up over something so silly" "silly... silly?... I don't please you enough" "George" "Ringo, I can't listen to you and your lies, anymore... I'm going to bed alone... you can sleep, elsewhere" "I promise you, darling, I'll do whatever it takes to win you back, again" the two slept alone and apart and it was torture for the both of them.

The next morning, Ringo had sat down for breakfast, "are you going to have breakfast with me?" "No, I have something much better on my schedule today then hang around you all day" George looked out the window, as he was waiting for someone. "Oh, his here" George happily walked out the room, "he? Who is this he? George speaks off" now Ringo was worried that George had found himself a lover, that he was going to use to get some sort of revenge. "Oh, hey there, Ringo, how are you?" Ringo could not believe his eyes, Jeff stood in front of him, his rival for George's heart, "hello Jeff, so good to see you" Ringo being completely sarcastic. George stood awfully close to Jeff and Ringo did not like, where this was going, "hope you don't mind me, taking George out" "on a date" Ringo, said, "Well I don't see you doing that, but then George told me you don't appericate him" "stay out of it, that's none of your business, it's for George and I to work out" "Jeff why don't you go out to the car, I'll be with you, soon" Waiting for Jeff to leave, Ringo stood up, "please George, do not sleep with this man, I understand you want to get back at me, but not like this... please don't do this" "whose not to say, I haven't already slept with Jeff" as George said this, Ringo rememebered how George had left for the entire day and never told him, where he when. "Yesterday... no you didn't... please tell me you didn't" George smirked, feeling very proud of himself, "we did and it was the best sex, I have had in a long time, he really appericated me... especially these" George placed his hands over his tits and rubbed them, though his shirt, "I can't believe it, the thought of his hands all over your body... I..." Ringo had anger all over his face and this was the reaction George needed to see, now Ringo knows how he felt at being betrayed. "If you want to go and be with Jeff, then go ahead then George, since he seems to treat you so much better then I do" turning their backs on each other, all Ringo could hear was the sound of George leaving the room, he followed him and watch George with Jeff, they cuddling and Jeff kissed George on his cheek, "Georgie" Jeff, said. Getting into the car, they drove off and Ringo slammed the door shut out of anger, "Who does Jeff think he is? Only I call him, Georgie" Ringo sat on the lounge and cried, he was angry with himself and not with George, now he felt that Jeff had stolen George from him and it hurts so much, but Ringo knew he deserved it.


End file.
